Three Things
by iyakumao
Summary: My first Jamilton fic ever Modern AU where Jefferson and Hamilton pretty much get angry and hate fuck


You need to be one of three things to be successful in life; smart, attractive, or rich. Jefferson had all three, and it pissed Hamilton off BAD. It was his third fight with Thomas this week, and it's only Tuesday. Maybe it was because of the heatwave passing through, or if it was just a particularly angry week for them.

As all of their co-workers will confirm, Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson not only fought like an old married couple, but an old married couple getting divorced. The only difference being the very apparent sexual tension between the two. The only thing that stops them from having the phenomenal sex they know is possible is just their petty differences. Hamilton doesn't know when to stop an argument, and Jefferson loves starting them, even over something stupid.

This argument was weird though; As if it was the first time the two had fought.

"I just don't get why you aren't listening to my point of view, Hamilton!"

Jefferson always called Alexander by his last name, purely just to keep Alexander away from 'friend' territory.

"I am, I just think you're wrong about the situation! There are more important things to worry about in our nation than people starving in other ones."

Despite his small stature, Hamilton was very outspoken and confident, especially in his beliefs. And this pissed Jefferson off, BAD.

This fight was starting to get heated, and it didn't help that the room was about 108 degrees because the office air conditioning was broken.

"Everybody, you're going home. It's way too hot in here to be working, or to be fighting." Said a familiar voice that came from the front of the office. It was their boss, .

As badly as Alexander wanted to fight back and keep on working, the heat was making even the most determined man in the room lazy and restless. Because of this, and imagining how good the air conditioning of his apartment will feel, he decides to take a break for once and go home.

Unfortunately, he was terribly mistaken about the air conditioning part. After sweating all of the liquids out of his body, he finally arrived at his apartment complex to find that the air conditioning unit was broken there, as well. Just when I thought living here couldn't get shittier, he thought to himself. Despite his anger at the situation, he decides that maybe he can take a well-deserved nap until later in the evening when it potentially could cool down. Sadly, he was also wrong about that, and Alexander hates being wrong. Not only could he not manage to sleep, but it was still 97 degrees by 10 PM. He knew it was going to be even hotter tomorrow, and didn't worry to much about coming into work in the morning, so he felt no need to sleep. As the hours passed, and the temperature remained stagnant, he thought of something he promised himself he would never do. Go ask him for help. He lightly chuckles to himself at just the sheer thought of Jefferson ever helping him out. Though Thomas lives in a rather lavish, expensive home by himself, it required repairs and he was temporarily staying with a friend of his in the same apartment complex as Alexander. Right across from him, no less.

When he first met Thomas, he promised himself he would never ask such a person for help with anything, but this is a special circumstance. He knew that Thomas was from the south, so he maybe has some tricks for the heat. He sluggishly got up, and got dressed while putting his hair into a dishevled bun. Once he finally got the physical and mental energy to go over, he left his apartment and walked across to Thomas'. Maybe he could act like he was coming to get work done, but all he really wants is a solution for the heat. And maybe, subconsiously, to see his face. As much as Alexander hates to admit it to himself, no matter how bad Jefferson pisses him off, and no matter how much he pisses Jefferson off, Alexander couldn't help but be attracted to him. He was an attractive guy for sure...and that pisses Alexander off.

He lightly knocked on Jefferson's door, and awaited a response. He waits for a while, and then assumed nobody was home. He couldn't lie, he was dissapointed. He wanted anything to solve the heat, and deep down he knew that Jefferson probably didnt have it. Maybe he just wanted to see him sweaty and shirtless. Maybe he wanted to talk, just for a little longer. Maybe he didn't hate him as much as he says he does. As he starts to give up and walk away, the door is answered.

Jefferson merely groans and shakes his head when he oppens the door, wipes sweat from his brow, and steps back in surprise to see who's at his door. "What the fuck, Hamilton." It's not even a question, just a frusterated declaration of agitation. "Weren't you supposed to go to that little shack you call home? Why are you bothering me. I know you hate me and all, but not cool."

Jefferson couldn't lie to himself, either. Alexander looked strangely attractive in this moment. Despite Hamilton's profuse sweatiness, his very messy bun, his baggy hoodie and his lazy eyes, Thomas still couldn't help but be slightly attracted. Something about natural beauty really made him crazy.

"Listen, hear me out," Alexander said in a quiet, throaty voice after the long silence, "I know you're from the south and you're used to the heat, but I'm from New York. I don't get this. I need help, and my apartment is hot as all hell."

"Wooow! Stubborn little baby Alex, needing my help? I feel honored! It's like a dream!" Jefferson teased the smaller man, knowing how miserable he must be right now. Something about Hamilton needing his help really lit a fire inside of him.

"Okay I know we hate each other and all, and you're my rival or whatever, but it's fucking hot. Make fun of me all you want, I just really want your help. You aren't even breaking a sweat. Please."

Now the fire inside of Jefferson was completely setting his entire body aflame. A helpless, whining Alexander begging him for his help? It felt amazing on his ego. Jefferson stepped back inside leaving the door open, motioning for Alexander to come inside. As Alexander stepped inside, he immediately felt better. He couldn't tell if it was the posh insence burning, the decorating, or the fact that he had a large fan blowing cold air, but instant relief hit Alexander like a truck. And much like getting hit my a truck, Alex just collapsed and layed down on the cold tile of Thomas' appartment.

"You enjoying yourself, Hamilton?" Jefferson said in a less than amused tone, "Do you just lay your dirty body on everybody you meet's floor?"

Alexander scoffed at his comment, and before he could say anything else, Jefferson continued, "You know, wearing a hoodie isn't helping your case at all. You should probably take it off so you can get cool. That's something you dont need me to tell you. At least, I hope not."

"Well sooory, I wanted to look decent before I came over here. I'm not going to come over to your lodgings naked, and it's laundry day. You didn't need to tell me that. At least, I hope not." Alexander imitated. He probably shouldn't be mocking Jefferson in his cold apartment, but he really doesn't know when to stop.

"I'm not letting you stay in here, you know. But I'll tell you some tricks." Jefferson offered half-heartedly, sounding inconsiderate of Alexander's feelings, "You know, down in the south, we had sex to cool down", he joked, hoping maybe he would get a rise out of Alexander. Of course, why else would he say something to him?

"You know Thomas, if you want to get into my pants you could just say so." Alexander retaliated, only half-joking. It was no secret that there was always some strange sexual tension between the two men, and their co-workers really just expected that they let out their anger towards eachother between the sheets. Maybe they just needed to fuck really well to get over their differences.

"Hamilton, please. Everybody sees the way you undress me with your eyes at work, don't even act like it's the other way around."

"Oh really? I'm not so sure about that. Sounds a little self centered to me." Alexander retaliated, "And don't even act like you dont wanna see this hot bod!"

Thomas rolled his eyes at his remark, "Sorry, sour-cream white and scrawny isn't my type. Dream on, though."

"I'm not that white! Also, you can't have a type if nobody wants to sleep with you." Alexander knew that was fully a lie. To an extent, everybody he knew wanted to fuck Thomas Jefferson. People even talk about how they think he would be in bed, and it pissed Alexander off. It pissed Alexander off because sometimes he, too, wanted Jefferson to put him in his place. Maybe that was why he argued with him all the time. He could never admit those things to himself, however. He even likes to argue with himself.

"Right, nobody wants to sleep with me. Thats why I've slept with half of the people you know."

Alexander suddenly shot up from the floor in surprise, "Are you fucking serious?" He said as loudly as he could sitting up and sweating intensely.

"No, but the way you get angry is adorable."

"Wow, THAT'S mature."

"More mature than acting like you don't want all of this!" Jefferson taunted as he struck a pose.

Alexander got all the way up, trying to seem tall and intimidating to Jefferson. This obviously did not work. Alexander was 100% done with his shit. As badly as Alexander wishes he could handle situations like a normal adult. All this pent up anger was making Hamilton hot, so he starts to take off his sweatshirt. Not because Jefferson said to or anything, but because it's hot.

Thomas' eyes widened, "I wasn't being serious, dude! Don't go getting naked!"

"It's just hot you fucking jackass!" Alexander yelled, surely loud enough for the neighbors to hear..But then again, Alexander was the neighbors. Alexander didn't realize he wasn't wearing a shirt under his hoodie, but it was too hot to care. The cold breeze from the fan hitting his bare chest sent a shiver through him, and he groaned quiety in satisfaction.

"I guess you aren't that bad under all those clothes."

"Jefferson, are you only nice to me when I'm half-naked?"

The heat must've really been getting to him now, because like always, Alexander can't seem to shut up. He probably should have a long time ago. "Why don't I turn around and bend over so you can take a good picture, huh?" As soon as Alexander said it, he prayed that Thomas took it as a joke. And even more, he prayed that he didn't say it at all.

"Sure, if you're down to have your ass all over the internet."

"You would do such a thing? How scandalous, Thomas."

"A real scandal is two co-workers getting down to their business on their day off. But trust me, that's not happening."

"Don't worry Thomas, you're pretty rich, but you wouldn't be able to afford me still."

"Who says that I would pay? Having kind-of-alright sex with gross, stubborn, annoying Alexander Hamilton is something I would never pay for."

"That is my name, right? Alexander "Kind of Alright" Hamilton."

Then Jefferson's mouth is on his. Due to his small stature, Jefferson took ahold of his hips and pulled him upwards. Hamilton didn't know what to do, he was in pure shock. He was almost convinced that this was some kind of mirage in the summer heat, but it felt too good to be fake. Thomas began to pull away from him, earning a slight dissapointed whimper from the smaller man.

"Will you stop talking and listen to me now?"

For once, the man who couldn't stop talking and calm down just shut up. His face was flushed from the heat, but more-so the kiss that shocked him. He wanted to respond, he wanted to retaliate, and he wanted to tell Jefferson to never touch him ever again, but he just couldn't get it out.

"Cat got your tongue, Hamilton? Or do you want more? Because I'll be more than happy to deliver if it means shutting you up."

At this point, Alexander couldn't refuse anything at all. The way Jefferson had his hands on Alex's hips had a drug-like effect on him. At this point, Alexander's mouth was not saying what he wanted, like he wasn't in control of his body anymore. He wanted to refuse more, he wanted to yell in Jefferson's face more than anything, but he couldn't stop himself from wanting what he wants. And deep down, he wants Thomas Jefferson. And the heart wants what the heart wants.

"More."

For once, Thomas listened to him. He was pulled harshly against Thomas' chest, and as he looked up to inquire what the taller man was doing he was captured in a kiss that was so much more passionate than the previous. This kiss could only be defined as sinful; which both men absolutely loved. In this kiss, Alex was in a more vulnerable stance. His mouth was open, which meant that Thomas' tongue was right in his mouth. Jefferson's hands began to find their way into Alexander's sweatpants and into the inside's of his thighs. Alexander slighty moaned in the kiss, forever wondering if Jefferson knew that his thighs were his weak spot. Jefferson took his mouth off of Alexander's to get his breath back, and began to trail kisses along Alexander's stubbly chin, sucking slightly with each little kiss. As Thomas began to go down to his neck and suck Alexander's pale flesh, there was only one explanation for the noise that Alexander made. A loud, high-pitched whine that would make anybody know that Alexander is already swimming in happiness and pleasure.

This made Jefferson even more into this sinful event, and he gets Alexander back into a feverish kiss that makes Alexander melt under the larger man's arms.

"Thomas." Alexander managed to finally gasp out in between kisses. "Can we just...Where's your bed." It came out as more of a demand than a question. Hamilton was on such an exstistential high in the moment that he even surprised himself that he could speak up.

With a devilish smirk, Thomas picked Alexander up by the bottom of his thighs and bring him towards the bedroom as he laid more hickeys upon Alexander's bare chest. He finally laid Alexander on his bed, and got to finally drink in the sight of Hamilton. He looked completely wrecked- flushed, breathless, and hungry for more. It was a beautiful sight- Stubborn, annoying, doesn't know how to shut up, argumentative Alexander Hamilton-submitting. Helpless under his control. It made Jefferson crazy, and he could only hope Alexander felt the same-But in this moment, he didn't care.

Everything and nothing was going through Alexander's mind. How far were they going to go? How would this effect work? Would other people find out? Why does Thomas Jefferson, of all people, make him feel like nobody else ever has?

After enough room had been created, Jefferson quickly moved to place both hands behind Hamilton's thighs, hoisting the other man up onto his hips. After moving his legs to wrap around Jefferson's waist, the fact that this was going somewhere became very real to both men. In all reality, they both wanted to let out their anger in agressive, passionate sex, but couldn't ever admit it enough to go through with it. They have always been furiously attracted to each other, and all of that pent up tension and sexual frustration was about to come out of them. This felt like an unreal and spiritual event: so maybe that's why Alexander starts to let it all out.

"Please," Alex said between breaths and kisses, "Just fuck me, Thomas." he tried to sound demanding, but with his current position under Thomas, it came off as more of a whine; and Jefferson loved it.

"Alex, fuck baby..", Jefferson breathed out, using Alexander's name for the first time. Something about being called Alex really aroused him, and Alexander's erection grew even more prominant in his sweatpants. Jefferson grabbed the stretchy waist band of Alex's sweatpants, and pulled them down like he was born to do so. He started palming Alexander's member, earning a small whine from Alexander. The smaller man was laid out, undone, cock hard, panting furiously and laying on his back, his spine slightly curved to allow Jefferson to get a good look at his body. Jefferson takes his own pants and underwear, ready to go inside him with no lube. And in the moment, Alexander didnt care either. Alexander lifted up his legs, bracing himself for Jefferson's large cock inside his tight hole.

"Baby girl, I don't think you're prepared. We're going to need a little more than this." Jefferson panted out, wanting to get inside Alexander as quickly as possible. Alexander was just lost, getting a dugged feeling just from being called Thomas' baby girl. Before Alexander could speak or act, two of Thomas' digits were thrusted into his hole, eliciting a loud moan from Alexander. The more Hamilton moaned and yelped under Jefferson's touch, the more he wanted to be inside of Alexander. He pulls his fingers out after enough preperation, gets closer to the smaller man and put's Alexander's legs over his shoulders in order to get the best position.

As soon as Jefferson's cock was inside Hamilton, he had turned into an absolute mess, babbling demands and moans from "oh fuck" to "more", to just incoherent noises. Alexander was starting to experience pure euphoria as Jefferson began to thrust roughly and quickly into Alex. Hamilton was so overloaded with pleasure it felt like it was too much; the overstimulation was making him see stars. He could feel himself losing any sence of place and reality, but he just let himself go to be controlled and fucked out of his mind by Thomas.

"You're so good, Alex. Such a good little boy." Jefferson said between his own moans and grunts of pleasure. The praise only make Alexander's situation worse, sending him into even more intense emotions and pleasure that he couldn't even fathom before now.

Alexander's high-pitched sqeals, his moaning, his whining, and his babbling uncontrollably came out of him like word vomit; he never can stop talking. He felt like he was floating in an intense sea of pleasure and stimulation in every aspect of himself, causing his brain to short-circut. The harder that Thomas thrusts, the more sweet nothings he gets whispered, the more Alexander is drifted off to some place that isn't reality; a pure euphoric happiness he couldn't come back from. He was so far gone, and Jefferson noticed and almost applauded himself. He is seiously fucking the brains out of the person he hates the most right now, and he's loving it. All of the hatred, the arguments, the emotional issues and the anger was all being let out into an outlet of pleasure, and nobody was complaining. As Jefferson thrusts harder and harder into Hamilton, he yanks Alexander's head by his hair.

Alex snaps back to reality, back into a reality with an onslaught of feelings and over-stimulation.

"Pay attention to me, Alex. This is payback for all the shit you've put me through."

And just like that, being put in his place really sets Alexander off; but not in a bad way. If Jefferson thought Alexander's moans and squeals were hot and loud before, it was nothing compared to Alexander's noises now. The hard breathing of Hamilton turned into intense moaning and borderline screaming, accompanied with all the other demands he was unconsiously making. Thomas quickly put his free hand onto Alexander's mouth while giving his hair a swift tug.

"Does the whole city need to know that I'm plowing your ass into oblivion right now?"

Alexander knew that he was being loud, and he simply didn't care about anything other than being fucked senseless by the person he hates most. It was so wrong, which made it only better.

Thomas took his and off of Alexander's mouth to place one on his hips do he can get leverage to thrust as deeply as he can, and thats when he hits the promised land, the gold mine, the fountain of youth; Alexander's prostate. A loud scream rose from Hamilton, along with some "There!" and "Oh fuck, more!"'s, as his eyes began to roll back. Alexander's mouth inbetween words was hanging open, panting and drowning in saliva.

An intense, electric-like sensation went through Alexander's body as he gets harshly drilled through his climax. The larger man followed suit not too soon after, releasing his load into Alexander uncontrollably.

Having not come down from his high yet, Alex was still babbling about how good it felt after both of their climaxes. As soon as Jefferson pulled out, Hamilton slowly snapped back to reality, and openend his eyes that he didn't realize were closed. By the time he was completely back, Thomas was up and getting dressed again. He couldn't move his body much, still in shock of the events. He couldn't believe he was taken to another place mentally and physically by Thomas Jefferson; someone he's hated since the beggning.

After getting dressed and calming down, Jefferson walked over to a still-naked Alex, and looked at what he'd done to the smaller man. His hair is the messiest bun imaginable, red and purple marks covering his jaw, neck and chest, red marks on his hips where Jefferson had been holding him down, and covered in his own load. He couldn't help but laugh a little to himself; the arrogant, annoying, argumentative, absolute nightmare Alexander Hamilton was finally shut up, and was a complete prisoner to his own body.

After what felt like years, Alexander was completely calmed and began to slowly sit up.

"Who knew that a loud-mouthed asshole like yourself had an uncontrollible libido?"

Alexander's look, feelings, mental state and expression were that of pure ecstacy and sin. He wished that he could feel it one more time, the way he felt he was floating among the stars when Jefferson touched him.

"Thomas." The dishevled man barely sqeuaked out, the first words he's had controll over since this whole ordeal started. "That was...That was what I needed."

"What, a real man to fuck your brains out until you screamed and cried?"

"I didn't scream or cry. I'm more dignified than that."

"Actually, you absolutely did both of those things. You sqeualed like a little pig, you panted like a dog, you cried a little, and said, may I quote, 'I cant see straight, Thomas you fucked me so hard I cant see'"

Shame and embarrasment rose in Alexander. Did he really lose control that badly? He knew he was in some euphoric dream state, but not that badly. Right?

"You know, baby, I've never seen someone be as much of a prisioner to their own lust than you. Seriously, you went crazy and lost your mind as soon as I touched your thigh. When was the last time you had sex? Never?"

Alexander really didn't want to dignify his taunt with a response, but he did so anyways. "I don't know, I'm alone. I haven't had sex since...College, maybe? A while."

"That explains a lot, you know. Now having sex in a while then having sex with me, it's like being ressurected after death."

"Wow, don't get too cocky. It wasn't THAT good."

"Oh really? Mr.'There Thomas!Fuck me Thomas!'"

Alexander's face grew hot and he stood up to go get dressed, "Yeah, well it's not about you."

"I think it is. The fact that you turned into a complete animal after I called you a pet name says a lot about what I can do to you, Alexander."

Alex put back on his hoodie, which now smelled like the apartment, but he liked it that way. He barely got on his underwear when Thomas pulled him clode by the hips.

"Your hair looks real messy, darlin. Or do you just like to look like you just had the best sex of your life?"

Alexander became flustered as he pulled his hair out of the remains of his bun. His hair had somehow become wavy, but it was almost too tangled and messed up to even notice it.

Thomas played with Hamilton's hair a bit, "Don't ever cut your hair. I like to have something to grab onto." He demanded with a smirk and a swift kiss on the lips, sending the other man into a spiral of embarassment at the thought of this being a re-occuring event.

Just as Jefferson cupped Hamilton's face in his hands ready to go in for more, there was a knock at the door. Thomas gave Alexander a quick peck, and walked to the front door to answer. Alexander unconsiously followed him, like it was natural to do so. Though, had he been a little more self-aware, he wouldn't let anybody see him in this state. As Jefferson opened the door, Alexander's heart stopped at the sight of who it was.

Their boss.

.

With Thomas not knowing Alexander was behind him, he greeted his boss in a friendly manner.

"Hey, Thomas! And Alex...ander..."

The large man trailed off as he saw Alexander's state; hickeys all over, terrible sex hair, and profuse sweating. This clearly lead to a not-entirely-wrong assumption from their boss.

"I, uh..I guess you guys are busy. I just came over to let you know that um..The air conditioning is back on, so..Come into work wouldn't answer your phones so..uh...I guess you two are, uh..Busy." Washington stammered, amazed at the fact that he was right to think the two had been hate-fucking all long.

Thomas just now realizing that a sexed-up Alexander was behind him, he felt the need to lie about the situation. "It's very much not what you think, I assure you. We decided on a physical fight to settle the hostility. No need to make assumptions."

"Oh, alright..Well, just let me know if you two can come into work tomorrow..I guess.."

Alexander, still gaving not seen himself, rushed to the closest bathroom to not only hide, but to see what he looked like. As soon as he saw what he looked like, he found out what immediate regret and shame looked like. He couldn't believe a man he's respected so greatly saw him like that.

The boss leaves and tells them to take care, and Jefferson goes to find Hamilton in the bathroom.

"You know, before you yell at me again at work or try to argue, remember I'll just do this to you again. And I'll make sure it's humiliating next time."

And so their fights at work only grew, and Alexander definitley yelled at Jefferson a lot more. But now, he only was pissed off that he couldnt genuinely be mad at Jefferson anymore. And that made him genuinely mad.


End file.
